


Boiled Cabbage and Dreams

by derryderrydown



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Boiled Cabbage and Dreams

They didn't talk about the Dawn Treader. Eustace tried but it was impossible. You couldn't talk about Narnia and eat boiled cabbage.

He thought about it, though. And about Caspian.

When he was feeling petulant, he thought, "What would Caspian do?" and did his best to do it. Because Eustace wanted Caspian to look at him the way Caspian looked at Edmund.

It wasn't going to happen. Edmund was a king of legend and Eustace was just a spoiled, selfish brat.

But it was in his mind. _When I'm a man..._

Caspian was old and Eustace still wasn't a man.


End file.
